


Her Name was Gemma

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [17]
Category: Forever (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: 1600 yr old spy Aurelian, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Crossover, M/M, Most of it occurs off screen, Mutilation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Rochefort's presence at the prison was a happy accident and Aurelian is going to take advantage of it.





	

Aurelian was back in his element, happily carrying out Lucius’ orders. Thank the gods Lucius was back. The two of them would be able to clean up this mess in short order and get away from the insanity of the French court.

The shadows of the night, the dark clothes, the easily concealable lantern, a small bag full of useful odds and ends tied to his waist, and a dagger that had once been a gift from a Gallic chieftain all combined to put him in a state of relaxed alertness. The wound in his arm barely stung and he didn’t make a sound as he moved through the largely deserted streets of Paris. He found the grate in an alley just where Lucius said it would be.

The tunnel led him to a trap door in the prison kitchens. He noiselessly hoisted himself up into a small broom closet. He stilled at the sound of a man grumbling to himself just on the other side.

“Bread and cheese, Pierre,” the man complained. “A bottle of wine. I may have lost the last hand, but I am not their servant.”

Aurelian cracked the door to see Pierre slamming wooden cups down onto a tray on the counter. Pierre looked to be in his mid fifties. He was scruffy and wore loose clothes instead of armor. He was without weapons. He looked around, muttered a curse, and stomped into the pantry.

Aurelian slipped out to the sound of Pierre banging things around. He emptied a small vial into the bottle of wine and was back in the closet long before Pierre stomped back out. Pierre grabbed the tray and his candle and left, still complaining under his breath.

Aurelian tailed Pierre just long enough to see the room where the prison guards were drinking and playing cards. He peeked in long enough to see that all of them were in a completely relaxed state, slouched in their chairs. None of them had their weapons or armor at hand.

Aurelian backed away and went in search of his quarry. The halls were deserted. Heavy doors lined every corridor. Occasionally, he heard a prisoner whimpering or crying.

Suddenly, a woman’s irate voice cut through the silence, “You’re supposed to be getting me out of here, not killing me!”

The answering voice was smooth and cold, but muffled.

Aurelian crept closer. That particular cell didn’t have a guard standing outside so there was no one to stop him from glancing through the slot in the door. Rochefort stood with his back to Aurelian, blocking the view. However, Aurelian could still hear her.

“Vargas won’t like it if you kill me,” she said defiantly, but there was a hint of panic in her voice.

Rochefort stepped closer to her. “My dear, Sophia,” he sneered. “What makes you think I care?” He grabbed her hair and yanked. “None of this is for Spain.” He leaned in close to her ear. “I can’t have you talking to save your own skin.”

Aurelian tested the door. “You should have locked it,” he announced blandly. 

Rochefort whirled around. He stared at Aurelian with wide eyes. His hand flew to the hilt of his sword.

Aurelian charged Rochefort. He shoved him into the nearest wall. He grabbed Rochefort’s head and jammed it against the rough stone twice in quick succession.

Rochefort didn’t make a sound as he dropped like a stone. 

Aurelian bared his teeth in a frightful smile at the prone figure. He had to resist the urge to kick the rabid dog while he was down. He had to resist the urge not to just end this now. Instead, he knelt down to search Rochefort for the keys.

“Father Aurelian?” Sophia asked tentatively.

Aurelian quickly found them. He took a deep breath and straightened up. He put the frightful smile away but couldn’t help the satisfied smirk as he turned to face her. He looked her up and down. She wore a simple gown, instead of her earlier finery, and she was barefoot. He nodded to her manacles. “Quite a fall. A princess to a prisoner.”

Sophia met his gaze. She swallowed. “It seems we are both other than we appear. I am an assassin and you--”

Aurelian held a hand up to stop her. “That’s why I’m here.”

Sophia stuck her chin out. “Are you here to kill me too?”

Aurelian smiled again but there was no humor in it. “Far from it. My friend wants you alive. If you cooperate with him, he’ll make it worth your while.”

Sophia looked at him suspiciously. “Who’s your friend?”

“All in good time.” Aurelian held the keys up. “I free you and you do exactly as I say. Agreed?”

Sophia nodded. “Agreed.”

Aurelian stepped closer and unlocked the heavy cuffs. “If you run, I will kill you,” he said pleasantly.

Sophia nodded again. “Understood.” 

Aurelian finished freeing her. His expression was that of a predator, all teeth. “Smart girl.”

Sophia mirrored it and she had no qualms in kicking Rochefort while he was down. She savagely kicked him in the ribs. “What about him?”

Aurelian didn’t make any move to stop her doing it again. “I came here for you. He’s a happy accident.”

Sophia spit on him. “We’re not just going to leave him here, are we? Let me at least slit his throat.”

Aurelian rubbed his chin in thought. “No, but the escape route is going to have to change.” He reached out to touch her arm to still her doing anything else to Rochefort. A sly smile crossed his face. “Help me.”

Sophia helped Aurelian get Rochefort off the floor. Aurelian hoisted Rochefort over his shoulder. “Follow me.”

Sophia trailed behind Aurelian. “What’s the plan?” she whispered urgently.

Aurelian led them to just outside the room where the guards played cards. He tilted his head to the side. “Look in there.”

Sophia did so. She grinned at the sight of the lot of them passed out, some sprawled over the table and some on the floor. “What’s happened to them?”

Aurelian carried Rochefort inside. “Someone doctored their wine,” he answered dryly. He put Rochefort down into one of the chairs. “Put on one of their uniforms.”

Sophia dressed in trousers, shirt, and boots that were much too big for her. The belt helped. Then she tied her hair back. She picked up a pistol and a dagger.

“I hope you’re not thinking of doing anything stupid,” Aurelian remarked as he switched Rochefort’s normal blue coat for a guard’s. He spilled wine down Rochefort’s front and forced some down his throat.

Sophia smiled sweetly. “Strictly for protection. Besides, I want to meet your friend.”

Aurelian also dressed as a guard. He spilled more wine onto himself and handed the bottle to Sophia. “Anyone would think we’re just out for a night of drinking, whoring, and gambling.”

“Charming.” Sophia wrinkled her noise but stained the borrowed clothes with wine. She pulled a hat down on her head to hide her face.

Aurelian put a hat on Rochefort and also pulled it down to hide his face. He grabbed one of Rochefort’s arms and pulled it across his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around Rochefort’s waist. “Get the other one.”

Sophia sighed and did as she was told. “Why can’t I just kill him now?”

“My friend’s going to want that honor,” Aurelian answered grimly. “And believe me, he’ll make it hurt.”

Sophia’s eyes lit up. “Good,” she said savagely.

As soon as they stepped foot out of the prison, they were a trio of drunken guards. They stumbled along, laughing and singing bawdy songs about the King. If the one in the middle was quieter than his two companions, no one noticed.

Aurelian took them to Gemma’s building. He and Sophia chained the still unconscious Rochefort to a pillar in the cellar before he led her upstairs. He made sure the door was locked and waved in the general direction of the kitchen. “You’ll be safe here. There’s bread, fruit, and wine.” He began lighting candles. “I think there’s even water if you want some.” He nodded towards the bed. “Take the bed if you’re tired.”

Sophia looked around the apartment. “Where is she?”

Aurelian stripped out of the guard’s uniform. He was back down to his dark shirt and trousers. He didn’t look at her. “Who?”

“Not a wife.” Sophia smiled impishly. 

Aurelian sighed. “Aren’t you hungry or tired?”

“No.” Sophia tapped her chin, still wearing that infernal smirk. “Girlfriend? Mistress? Favorite whore?”

Aurelian grunted. “She’s dead.”

Sophia started. She frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Aurelian’s voice was cold and flat but his eyes flashed in anger. “That rabid dog killed her.”

“Yet, you’ll still leave him for your friend.”

“My friend has more cause and a fury even greater than either of ours.” Aurelian bared his teeth. “But, I never said I’m not going to take my pound of flesh.”

Sophia copied him. “Can I watch?”

“You will not interfere.”

Sophia shook her head solemnly. “No.”

“Very well.” Aurelian strode over to the stand with Gemma’s jewelry box. He took something out. “Come.”

They went back down to the cellar after a short detour to the nearby well. Aurelian hung the lantern on a hook in the wall. The light was just enough to see Rochefort sprawled on the floor.

Aurelian nudged Rochefort with his foot but Rochefort didn’t stir. He sighed dramatically and stepped to the side. “If you would please, Sophia.”

“Gladly,” Sophia crowed and threw a pail of water on Rochefort.

Rochefort sputtered awake. He sat up, disoriented. He blinked up at Aurelian. “You’re supposed to be dead.”

Aurelian smirked. “That was your plan, but you’re bad at this.” 

Rochefort’s mouth dropped open. It took him a moment to notice the manacles around his wrists and ankles and the chains. He grew red in the face, suddenly furious. “Release me immediately if you value your life!”

“Oh, I’m quaking in fear,” Aurelian drawled sarcastically.

Sophia laughed. “As am I.”

Rochefort climbed to his feet. The chains only let him take a couple steps. He tried to grab Aurelian. “Even the King’s good graces can’t save you now, Father,” he snarled, with particular scorn on the last word. He turned his murderous glare on Sophia. “As for you, assassin, don’t think you’ve escaped justice.”

Sophia rolled her eyes at him. “I only did what you paid me to do and you tried to kill me for it.”

“When I get out of here--”

Aurelian grabbed Rochefort’s throat and slammed him back into the wall. He squeezed and leaned in close to Rochefort’s ear. “That’s just it,” he whispered venomously. “You’re not getting out of here.”

Rochefort tried to speak but could only wheeze. He tried to punch or knee Aurelian but Aurelian just held him tighter against the wall. He could barely squirm.

Aurelian let go of Rochefort’s neck. “Oh no, it won’t be that easy.”

Rochefort gasped for breath. He spit in Aurelian’s face. “You will pay for this.”

Aurelian didn’t react for a moment. Then he slowly wiped his face with his sleeve. He arched his eyebrows at Rochefort before savagely head butting him in the face.

Rochefort howled in pain. He sagged against the wall. He cradled his broken nose and blood ran down his face. He glared at Aurelian, his eyes watering.

Aurelian made a show of holding up his dagger in one hand and Gemma’s earring in the other. His lips turned up in a cruel parody of a smile. “Recognize this?”

Rochefort pulled frantically at the chains. “She tried to murder me.”

“Pity she didn’t succeed.” Aurelian shoved Rochefort back into the wall again. He made sure Rochefort hit the back of his head again, hard. He held his forearm across Rochefort’s throat. “Sophia, could you be a dear and help me?”

Sophia was at his side in an instant. “Yes?” she asked eagerly.

“Pull his pants down so we can see the little Comte.”

Sophia did so. She snickered. “Little is right.”

“Then he won’t miss it.” Aurelian effortlessly held Rochefort still when Rochefort tried to squirm again. He held up the knife so Rochefort could see the dim light glint off the blade. The frightful grin was back. “Her name was Gemma."


End file.
